Sin With A Grin
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Alucard returns, to a very different and interesting Hellsing Organization. With a new enemy out to rid the world of the undead, only to force the human race to hand over its humanity. Alucard, Integra, Seres, and new member Titania are force to fight in another war that might destroy more than just London.
1. And So He Returned

_**A/N: Hello everyone this is my first official story for this fandom, so please go easy on me. This work has not been beta read so if you see any mistakes please tell me. Also I am in dire need of a beta so if you are willing, please P.M me. I swear I don't bight unless provoked. Alright, I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the story. Please Favorite, Follow, and review. ( you don't have to do them all if you don't want to :) ) This next part is like the intro. You know how anime have intros with epic songs to show a quick peak at what is to come. Well I tried that out. You don't have to read it though.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>It all starts in an office.<em>

_Four figures stand in different area's of the room._

_One sits behind a grand desk, hair of spun silver, a cigar between her lips. Another with hair black as night emerging from the wall, shadows his loyal followers. A lone figure stands by the window with brown hair and the traces of a faint scar running down her slender face. The full moon beckoning like a temptress. Standing behind the silver haired queen is a girl with blonde hair, at the ready like any good solider, red eyes, a constant reminder of her inner demon. The picture ripples out of focuses._

_Strange new bullets fall slowly, showing the heads to be pure sun light or liquid silver, a white gloved reaches out towards them only to get a gun. You move up a red clad arm to see a figure once again covered in shadows, a wicked grin on it's pale lips. Eyes full of hunger and bloodlust. Arm raised and gun drawn, it fires. A woman is in it's arm, silver hair and one startling blue eye. Slowly it turns a bright red and tears of blood flow freely from it, her face full of sorrow and regret. They both are consumed by the shadows._

_Wolves run in a snowing forest, their snouts covered in blood. Jaws snapping and claws reaching out to strike out at the air. They jump on a girl with blond hair and she fights back, her own fangs start to show as she takes each dog and tears it apart. She gets over taken as more and more wolves start to attack her. Burying her in a mountain of fur that slowly turns black. The pile starts to melt away._

_A spot light shines in the middle of a dark room to show a girl this time with a mane of brown hair. Her head is hung low in defeat and a figure walks into the light. Hair hides half of their face ,casting it in shadows. Sharp teeth are shown as the figure smiles and leans down towards the girl. Gripping her chin and forcing it to the side, a gaping hole marks her tan skin as silver starts to leak out the wound. They lick her jaw and push her forcefully to the grown while she is tried to the chair._

_Once again the scene changes and it is now four figures, one of white hair, one of black, one of brown, and one of blond. The silver queen holds in her right hand a sword and in the left a pistol. The black demon holds two guns one of the brightest of steal and the other of the blackest of metal. The blond princess holds a large rifle, supported by her hip as she has one hand on the trigger and the other holding the muzzle. The brown solider leaps in the air and her skin starts to tear revealing thick brown fur. She howls and her face becomes larger, lips forming a snout. Soon a wolf prowls in front of the three unfazed beings. _

_They stand together as the earth starts to burn._

* * *

><p>Desire was making his skin burn from the inside out. The bright red blood that was dripping from her finger had him in some sort of trance and if his heart would to beat at that very moment it would be in a rapid pace as his mouth started to fall open. Hunger over taking his very being. Slowly it slid down the tip of her finger and then fell to the open air. His tonged slipped out of his mouth licking at his dry lips in desperation. The wait was surely killing him and he could not wait for the very nectar of life that was being offer to him to fall and take its time. He sprang to life and shot up. One arm flying towards his master to wrap around her slip waist, the other to grip tightly at her injured hand. Soon after, her finger was in his mouth and he was sucking at it like a babe sucking at its mother's tit.<p>

It was an explosion of flavor and power, her virgin blood something like that of the most sweetest of wine, but even that did not do it justice. Thirty years of nothing to quench his eternal hunger and the moment he returned back to his Countess he was rewarded with her very essence. In his mind he was not worthy of such a prize. "Alacard...that is enough." Her voice was closer than he had expected it and the burn of his seal shot through him like a familiar friend. With one last lazy lick from her knuckle to nail. He unwrapped himself from her and took a few steps back. Integra's blood making his cold body gain some sort of warmth, trying to savoir the remaining cells on his tounge, he met her gaze with heavy lidded eyes. Her expression showed many emotions, but at that moment he was in no desire it pin point what they were.

"Master! I knew you would returned!" Another feminine voice floated to his ear and he turned to the sound of said voice and was greeted with a wide smile from his fledgling. Thirty years and her wide eyes, so fool of hope and wonder had not lost their light. Shame he would have thought with the lost of her French man that she would finally be able to embrace what she truly had become, but her lost seem to only strengthen her hold on her nonexistent humanity.

"What is that suppose to mean Police girl, that you believed me dead." His voice was laced with a teasing tone, but as soon as those words had made it to the two women, the air around them changed and it was heavy with tension.

"Yes Alacard, that was the very thing that we thought for the last thirty years. That you had finally met your end." It was his master who spoke and her voice no longer carried with it the soft sound that the No Life King had heard only moments earlier. It now sounded like the Integra that he had left thirty years ago.

However, before he was able to reply with a snarky remark his nose caught the smell of something strange. Something that he hadn't smell in quite a while. _Wet dog._

"Sir Integra?" A new voice said. His eyes fell to the broken door that Seres had kicked down and standing at the door way was a woman. no older than thirty five years old. Her dark brown hair was falling over her shoulders in thick waves, still a bit wet from the shower she had taken a while ago, and her brown eyes fell on him and narrowed in a glare. Her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath of the air around her. The scar on the side of her face caught the light making it turn a bright pink. He laughed at the sight of the new comer with her gun drawn and pointed right at the center of his forehead. Her taned skin flared up in a light blush as annoyance and anger took over her. At that moment she did not take well to the vampire that had just drank from her boss.

"Put your gun down solider." Sir Hellsing ordered and like a good little puppy she put her arm down and Alacard couldn't and wouldn't stop the smirk that came across his pale face. "Alacard since your absence and the death of Walter, the Hellsing organization was in dire need of recruits. Strong willed individuals who are able to serve me well. The woman you see before you is one of my top agents and Seres' partner. Her name is Titania Whitechapel. She, as you might already have figured out is a werewolf."

"My master, I had thought that you had some form of standards when recruiting, going so low as to let a mutt be able to call itself apart of the Hellsing organization. It must seem that you have gotten rather desperate." Moments after he had finished his statement a loud smack was echoing in the large bed room. His face was thrown to the side and the sharp pain he felt on the side of his face sent pleasure to shoot right to his groin. When Alacard straighten up he saw that his master still had her arm raised over her head, ready to deliver another blow.

"Have those long years made you forget how to address me beast." Her voice was loud and powerful, something that he truly missed during his time away from his Silver haired Queen.

With a mocking bow, he bent over, nose almost grazing the carpet and said with a smile. A voice laced in honey. "Of course not, m_y Master."_


	2. The Start of It All

_**A/N: Hello everyone this is my first official story for this fandom, so please go easy on me. NOT AN OC AND ALACARD ROMANCE FIC. This work has not been beta read so if you see any mistakes please tell me. Also I am in dire need of a beta so if you are willing, please P.M me. I swear I don't bight unless provoked. Alright, I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the story. Please Favorite, Follow, and review. ( you don't have to do them all if you don't want to :) ) This next part is like the intro. You know how anime have intros with epic songs to show a quick peak at what is to come. Well I tried that out. You don't have to read it though.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>It all starts in an office.<em>

_Four figures stand in different area's of the room._

_One sits behind a grand desk, hair of spun silver, a cigar between her lips. Another with hair black as night emerging from the wall, shadows his loyal followers. A lone figure stands by the window with brown hair and the traces of a faint scar running down her slender face. The full moon beckoning like a temptress. Standing behind the silver haired queen is a girl with blonde hair, at the ready like any good solider, red eyes, a constant reminder of her inner demon. The picture ripples out of focuses._

_Strange new bullets fall slowly, showing the heads to be pure sun light or liquid silver, a white gloved reaches out towards them only to get a gun. You move up a red clad arm to see a figure once again covered in shadows, a wicked grin on it's pale lips. Eyes full of hunger and bloodlust. Arm raised and gun drawn, it fires. A woman is in it's arm, silver hair and one startling blue eye. Slowly it turns a bright red and tears of blood flow freely from it, her face full of sorrow and regret. They both are consumed by the shadows._

_Wolves run in a snowing forest, their snouts covered in blood. Jaws snapping and claws reaching out to strike out at the air. They jump on a girl with blond hair and she fights back, her own fangs start to show as she takes each dog and tears it apart. She gets over taken as more and more wolves start to attack her. Burying her in a mountain of fur that slowly turns black. The pile starts to melt away._

_A spot light shines in the middle of a dark room to show a girl this time with a mane of brown hair. Her head is hung low in defeat and a figure walks into the light. Hair hides half of their face ,casting it in shadows. Sharp teeth are shown as the figure smiles and leans down towards the girl. Gripping her chin and forcing it to the side, a gaping hole marks her tan skin as silver starts to leak out the wound. They lick her jaw and push her forcefully to the grown while she is tried to the chair._

_Once again the scene changes and it is now four figures, one of white hair, one of black, one of brown, and one of blond. The silver queen holds in her right hand a sword and in the left a pistol. The black demon holds two guns one of the brightest of steal and the other of the blackest of metal. The blond princess holds a large rifle, supported by her hip as she has one hand on the trigger and the other holding the muzzle. The brown solider leaps in the air and her skin starts to tear revealing thick brown fur. She howls and her face becomes larger, lips forming a snout. Soon a wolf prowls in front of the three unfazed beings. _

_They stand together as the earth starts to burn._

* * *

><p>It was like any other day in the Hellsing organization, but the only difference was that Integra had to reintroduce Alucard to the very few men at arms that she did have and he did not make it easy. Scaring many of the men and women in the small meeting that she had called. Luckily both Seres and Titania were able to control the small out burst of panic. Seeing as he threaten to kill most of them if they ever were to make him cross.<p>

That was days after he had returned back to the head of Hellsing and for some strange reason he had stayed by her side for the whole month and a half that had passed since his arrival. She had said nothing of it and just prayed that he would not go back to his old habit and begin to annoy her like in the past. All she really was able to think was how glad she was to have him back by her side, why she was feeling that way towards a monster was beyond her. But she was to old to hold anything back now. Her body was weak and ready to break at any given moment. At her age she wouldn't die in the field of battle but of a simple bodily failure. Such as a stroke or a heart attack. She had no time to hide from her emotions and pretend that they had no meaning to her. She longer was a young blushing virgin. Virgin, yes, but young, not for a long time.

However, her inner most thoughts were going to be put to the side as she was receiving a new mission. "Alucard, Seres, Titania...In my office this instance." She demanded through her phone that was connected to speakers in every room of the small mansion. Moments later the door was open by her two girls. Both were ready and were in uniform and had their weapons clean and ready for use.

"What are we facing tonight Sir?" Asked Seres who walked in and took a seat in one of the arms chairs in front of the roaring fire. Titania stayed closed behind but moved towards the window to see the condition of the moon. Seeing if it was going to be a good night for a transformation, the fuller to moon, the more power she would have. But that would mean the same for their enemy. "Is it another wolf attack?"

"Yes, it seems that this time they decided to kill any vampires in the area and then turn almost the entire village into werewolves . Sadly many of their first targets were young teenagers and they seem to lost control and started to attack the police force who have the remaining villagers in the local High School. They are using it as some sort of fortress against the beasts..." Her words hung in the air as the two women took it in.

This was not an unusual mission, but it was still rare. They didn't have to deal with werewolves until twenty years ago when Integra and Seres had encountered Titania in an abandon factory. Since then the attacks were becoming more and more frequent. They would deal with two or three rabid were wolves who had lost control during one of their transformation on a monthly basis (always during the full moon, when a werewolf is at it's peek in power). Vampires were now rare but still attacked, the wolves taking care of them. Yes, it gave Integra and her soldiers time to breath in between missions, but the number of causalities was staring to rise. Something that she was not going to tolerate.

"From the sound of it, must be a full blown pack. Sir Integra, these types of reports have been coming in a lot now a days. Do you think we should look into it?" This time Titania spoke, moving away from the window. Walking towards her employer she reached out for the folders on the large oak desk after she was given a nod of permission. From the photos that were taken by a news helicopter, you could see that the high school was surrounded by wolves. On the roof you could see crimson coloring the cement. Dogs ripping apart a poor human. "These are starting to look like organized attacks..." She had said.

However, a sudden chill fell upon the room, cutting her off, and then the shadows in the corner by the door started to shift. Red eyes were the first to appear and as soon as their vison were cleared they were locked on their master who was looking right back. Seconds past and finally a body was formed from the shadows and a figure covered in red walked out of the wall and with a bow spoke. "My Master has summoned me...to what do I give this pleasure?"

Integra roller her eyes and reached over her desk for her case of cigars. Seres perked up at the action and pulled a lighter from her pocket, throwing it at Integra, she caught it with no problem. After lighting it herself she took a long drag. "After your long hiatus you will be going on your first mission, your target a pack of wolves who have seem to have cornered a group of civilians in a local high school." She blew the smoke through her nose as it made an ungodly halo of smoke around her sliver hair. "Try to keep the damage to a minimum..." She had warn. Her eyes shifted to Seres who had gotten up, resting her canon on her hip. Titania rolled her neck, her high pony tail swinging from side to side.

Alucard walked up behind his master and leaned over her chair, his fangs dangerously close to her neck. "Will my Master be joining in on the fun?" He curiously asked. Integra taking not notice of the close proximity of her slave, merely chuckled and again took a puff of her cigar.

"No my pet, I am far to old to go on a mission such as this. My body to weak to handle what is to come your way." This shocked the No Life King very much, never had he thought that he would hear a Hellsing say that they were to weak for battle. Had his Master changed so much in the thirty years of his absence that now it was like they were meeting for the first time all over again. She was truly a mystery him, always changing never staying the same. But with the declaration of her incompetence to preform to her full potential, maybe he found a way to finally convince her to walk the path of the undead. His countess would truly be a beautiful creature, a Queen of the night. A nightmare that would make the world kneel before her with just one glare. How the thought made his mouth water and arousal shoot through him. She would be magnificent.

However, he was pulled from his dream by his master's very voice, with her tone strong and demanding she had ordered. "Now go! There is a helicopter waiting for you on the roof top. Kill them all, anything that is not human, kill it!" She laced her fingers together in front of her, her cigar between her full lips. Her glasses caught the moon light, shining so bright that it hid one cold blue eye and one eye patch. A smirk formed on her ageless face.

"_Search and Destroy!" _Ordered Sir, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.


End file.
